Duerme: Crónicas de una muerte anunciada
by Kmiloncia
Summary: [Songfic] Él sabe que va a morir. Pero no quiere irse sin antes dejarle a su hijo una enseñanza.


_Cursiva_: Parte cantada  
"Entre comillas": Pensamientos

Duerme: Crónicas de una muerte anunciada

Era realmente imponente. Nueve colas, todas llameantes, unos ojos amenazadores, feroces colmillos y una fuerza demasiado formidable. El Kyubi estaba arrasando con Konoha. Demasiada rudeza para el instante que él estaba viviendo.

-¡Yondaime Hokage-sama! – llega un ninja a su lado - ¡Su hijo!

El Hokage con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba corrió en dirección al hospital de Konoha, abriéndose paso entre los ninjas que velozmente se acercaban al demonio.

Llegó en el instante en que una enfermera asistía a su esposa, dándole órdenes para facilitar el nacimiento de su hijo.

Cuando se casó con su esposa siempre esperó el instante en que tuvieran un hijo. Quería cuidarlo, tomarlo entre sus brazos cada noche, jugar con él, enseñarle a lanzar shurikens, a manejar una kunai. Ahora, no sabía qué pensar de este instante que debía maravillar a cualquier padre. El nacimiento de su hijo significaba la salvación de Konoha y su propia muerte. Significaba no crecer al lado de él, significarla dejarlo sin padre.

Él había sido un buen hombre. Desde niño que era siempre el mejor alumno, siempre se preocupó por sus compañeros, por sus maestros. Finalmente, por Konoha. ¿Por qué la vida, el destino, era tan cruel con él? Estaba feliz por sacrificar su vida por su aldea, pero no por dejar a su hijo sin padre. Habría sido un muy buen padre, el mejor.

No pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas al ver a su esposa con el niño en brazos, el cual lloraba descontroladamente, como sabiendo lo que iba a pasar.

-Es hermoso. Es igual a ti. Aunque no he visto sus ojitos. Los tiene rasgados. Es una copia tuya – el rubio no podía articular palabras -. Me alegro de eso, así… así podré recordarte… - la mujer comenzó a llorar

-Ya, no digas esas cosas ahora… - la abrazó tiernamente

-No puedo evitarlo… sé que debería estar feliz, pero… es que no soporto la idea de que vayas a morir… no quiero…

Toda la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, toda esa rudeza con la que era capaz de luchar con cincuenta hombres a la vez se derrumbó y comenzó a llorar junto con ella. Le repitió mil veces que la amaba, que se cuidara mucho, que cuidara a su hijo, que siempre le hablara de él, que él nunca los olvidaría. Pero llegó el momento de llevárselo. Lo arroparon y arreglaron, estaba listo para salir.

-Déjame tomarlo…

Ella le entregó al niño sin problemas, repitiéndole que tuviera cuidado con su cabecita. Miró a su hijo dulcemente. El pequeño estaba calmando su llanto.

-Parece que se va a dormir – dijo la mujer

El Hokage comenzó a mecerlo mientras con ojos tristes lo observaba.

_Duerme, duerme y sueña tener  
Una vida sin la tentación  
De delirios, de oro y poder  
De juzgar, aunque exista razón_

Le anunció a su esposa que se lo llevaría. Ambos se besaron. Le repitió de nuevo que la amaba, se daban infinitas gracias por todos los momentos vividos. Salió del hospital con paso lento que, poco a poco, se fue haciendo seguro, hasta que comenzó a correr cada vez más rápido con el bebé entre sus brazos. Llegó frente al Kyubi. Con un fuerte y seguro grito, ordenó a la mayoría de los ninjas que se fueran.

-Eres bastante rudo – dijo el Kyubi con su demoníaca voz

-No hables, vas a despertar al bebé – dijo con una sonrisa desafiante

-¿Qué diablos te crees?

Movió una pata y una ráfaga comenzó a destruir cosas y botar árboles. El Yondaime trataba de frenarse y abrazaba protectoramente al niño. Al parecer, estaba despertando.

_La avaricia es la esclavitud  
Del alma y de la libertad  
Que no te bese nunca la envidia  
Que no te abracen el odio y el mal  
que no te abracen el odio y el mal_

¿Qué clase de persona iría a ser su hijo en un futuro¿Un buen ninja¿Un profesor¿Tal vez miembro de la ANBU? No creía que iría a ser una mala persona. No al lado de su madre. Sería un buen niño, muy alegre, tal vez igual que él. Tendría nobles sentimientos. Le gustaría que su hijo fuese un Hokage, igual que él.

_Duerme, duerme y sueña con ser  
De tu mejor tesoro el guardián  
El amor que yo en ti he volcado  
De eso tienes mucho que dar_

Puso al niño en el suelo, luego de que pasara la ráfaga. Se mordió un dedo y realizó una serie de sellos en su pequeño cuerpo y en el suelo. Mientras, algunos ninjas – la elite – y el gran Gamabunta detenían el avance del Kyubi con sus mejores técnicas.

-Espero que puedas convivir con esto… Naruto

Se puso de pie. Le dijo a los otros ninjas que se fueran. Lo miraron tristemente. Sobretodo dos ninjas: su maestro y su alumno estrella. En realidad¿quién en ese pueblo podía aceptar la muerte suya¿se recuperarían de esta algún día¿lo olvidarían?

_No te engrandezcas con la riqueza  
Ni te apoques con la pobreza  
Que ni la derrota ni el fracaso te impidan, no  
Ver que mañana otro día será  
ver que mañana otro día será_

Eran sólo ellos tres: El Yondaime, el Kyubi y el bebé. El Hokage realizó una serie de sellos que tuvieron como resultado que a su espalda apareciera un imponente dios de la muerte.

-Ya veo… - dijo dicho dios, mirando al pequeño y entendiendo lo que tenía que hacer

Mientras el Hokage y el dios se acercaban al Kyubi, sólo se escuchaba un lamento en todo el lugar. Hasta los ninjas que estaban a lo lejos lograban percibirlo.

_Duerme, duerme, aquí estaré  
Las nubes serán tu colchón  
Que ni el viento ni la brisa te dejen  
De acariciar, pues tú eres mi don  
De acariciar, pues tú eres mi don_

El sol volvió a salir. Un silencio incómodo se hizo en el lugar. Luego, sólo un llanto. Metros más allá, el cuerpo de un mártir yacía con unas lágrimas en sus mejillas y una sonrisa en sus labios.

**13 años después...**

Sin darse cuenta, había sufrido el luto de alguien a quien su mente no recuerda y no recordará jamás. Había sido apuntado con el dedo y rechazado sin tener la culpa de nada. Era apenas un niño y, gracias a todos esos inconvenientes, pensaba como un adulto. Todo un pueblo le había dado la espalda. ¿Su madre? Siempre le dijeron que había muerto cuando él apenas tenía un año de edad. Lo que no sabía, es que había sido por pena. Pero ella nunca dejó de quererlo. Ella era la única que lo quería. Mientras las otras señoras admiraban los bebés de otras – que esos bebés ahora eran actuales compañeros de Naruto -, cuando veían al pequeño rubio con bigotes corrían la vista, ponían cara de desagrado o hasta hacían comentarios. Pero su madre siempre lo quiso, siempre que lo vio esbozó una sonrisa. Pero su corazón jamás podría superar la muerte del cuarto Hokage, aunque luchó por mantenerse viva. Sin quererlo, abandonó a su hijo a la suerte. Así que él estuvo toda su vida solo.

Había sido un terrible día en la escuela. Para variar, cuando se acercaba a jugar con sus compañeros, llegaban sus madres y los separaban. Él no entendía por qué y se sentía muy triste. Aunque eso no daba a notar en la academia, pues siempre andaba con una perfecta sonrisa a flor de piel. Llegaba a la casa y toda esa máscara se caía a ver un departamento apagado y solo. Revisó la comida que había y encontró sopa instantánea. Eso le alegraba en parte el día. Cenó rápidamente y se preparó para dormir. Se acostó y se puso de lado.

"Sin embargo, no me daré por vencido jamás. Podré sacar alguna vez esos malditos jutsus que no me salen. Nunca me daré por vencido. No me hundiré más. Cumpliré todas mis metas. Sé que tengo mucho que dar, sé que mis sueños algún día los haré realidad. Seré Hokage. Alguien me lo dijo."

_Duerme, duerme y sueña tener...  
__Duerme, duerme y sueña tener...  
__Duerme, duerme y sueña tener..._

N/A: Mientras escribo otro fic de Naruto se me ocurrió este. Es el primer fic de Naruto que publico, pero el tercero que escribo. La canción es "Duerme" de Mago de Oz. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen review. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
